Signals are often processed in one format and converted to another for multiple different applications. For example, digital signals can be converted to analog signals, or analog signals can be converted to digital signals. In wireless communication systems these signals can then be mixed with a local oscillator signal to obtain a signal with a desired frequency, such as an analog signal converted from a digital input. In wireless transmitters signals are processed digitally at a baseband frequency, converted to an analog signal via a digital to analog converter (DAC), and mixed with a radio frequency (RF) signal to obtain a radio frequency transmit signal, which is then transmitted via an antenna.
Unfortunately, some converter structures are susceptible to “glitches” and other timing imperfections. This can be due to small differences in path lengths and/or capacitances. For example, when DACs are used in high-frequency applications such as wireless communication one or more glitches or signal spurs can occur. In extreme cases, these glitches can lead to errors in transmitted or received signals. In less extreme cases where the glitches are essentially self-correcting transients, the glitches can still cause excess power consumption due to the current and voltage excursions.